candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candies
Candy is the main item in Candy Crush Saga. Candies come in six colors; match at least three of them with the same color in a line to clear them for points. There are special candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and other special candies that appear on later levels but cannot be created. Each one has its own effect. Clearing candies in certain positions will also clear blockers, so you can open up the board and make gameplay easier. Regular candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 candies of the same color in a row to clear them and turn them into points. The six different colours and shapes are: Special candies Other candies Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. (Note: The video does not show combinations with Special Candies - Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, and Lucky Candy.) Poll Which candy do you like? Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple Trivia *Green and blue candies are the only candies to never be left out of a level. **Green candies are the only candies to have never been left out in all of Candy Crush history until very recently. **Red candies used to appear in every level in iOS and Android. The same went for Yellow candies, except that they did not appear in 3-colour levels like level 31, a 5-colour level like level 146, and a 4-colour level like level 289. **However, recently Level 3455 was a 1 coloured candy order level, but since it caused infinite cascades due to lack of licorice swirls, it was changed to a 2-color level. However, the 1 coloured version had no green candies. *All 5 colour levels exclude yellow candies. The old mobile version usually excluded purple candies instead. *All 4 colour levels exclude yellow and red candies. The old mobile version usually excluded purple and orange candies instead. **One exception is old mobile , whose colour pattern was red, green, blue and purple. *Only a few levels have less than 4 candy colours. Level 2424 is the first level with just two colors, the minimum possible (except for a few promotional levels) **Currently, only jelly levels and candy order levels have levels with two Candy colours. **One of the two-colour levels has an even "Nearly Impossible" difficulty, but no one is lower than "Hard." *In Glazed Grove, Tiffi feeds Freddie up with some red candies. **In Nocturnal Nuisance, Tiffi uses another red candy to play with Freddie. *A blue candy appears in Marmalade Meadow and is responsible for clogging Boomer's harvesting equipment. *The face of the sunflower in the after story of the 56th episode, Candy Calaboose is replaced by a purple candy. (After character of this episode has been changed to Benny instead of Mr. Raccoon) **In Scrumptious Studio, there is a portrait with a yellow candy as the face. *Six-colored levels are absent in the later episodes. Currently, the last 6-color level is level 2632, in the 177th episode. A few later levels used to have six-colors but were nerfed (such as level 3059). *Levels that are described as "x"-coloured levels are levels where "x" candies spawn normally (where "x" is the number of candy colours). It's possible for non-spawning colours to appear in later levels, due to coming out of lucky candies because they are required for the order or because they appear as part of a fixed layout but don't respawn. Gallery CandyCrush CategoryHeader.jpg Candy-crush.jpg|Candy Crush Candy! Candy rains drown.jpg|So... much...candy... Real Life Candy Crush-OurTorontoLife.jpg|Real Life Candy Crush from ourtorontolife.com CandyCrush MixedFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Mixed Fruit Gummies CandyCrush SourFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Sour Fruit Gummies CandyCrush ColorBombs.jpg|A box of Colour Bomb candies CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|A box of Jelly Fish candies Irl.png|Candy Crush in real life Blue.png|Blue Planet Green.png|Green Pillow Orange.png|Cabochon Purple.png|Hex Red.png|Candy Sausage Yellow.png|Yellow Teardrop 10013809 582220868542411 1545571576 n.png th.jpeg|Sprites of the game (mobile) Marmalade Meadow End.png|Blue candy in Marmalade Meadow New Candy calaboose ending.png|Purple candy in Candy Calaboose Frogmiddle.png|Red candies in Glazed Grove EP106 Story.png|Yellow candy in Scrumptious Studio Candy or fruit.jpg|Candy or fruit? Why choose when you can have both! Stay tuned to Farm Heroes Super Saga because something BIG is about to happen! The Candy Crush Colouring Book.jpg|The Candy Crush Colouring Book Happy Eat favorite treat.gif|Happy Eat What You Want Day! Click and stop on your favorite treat! �� �������� Country candy.png|We want to know! �� �� �� Coffee and Candy.jpg|Make sure you take a break today! Coffee and Candy go well together �� �� Category:Elements Category:Game mechanics Category:Candie